Certain kitchen cooktops for residential and commercial applications are mounted within a surface of the countertop. Such ranges are not attached to a stand-alone appliance but are typically inserted within an opening defined within a countertop surface. In order to support such ranges, various mounting applications are disposed proximate the opening within the countertop in order to support the cooking appliance.